ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinite Darkness
'''The Infinite Darkness '''is a convert group of mercenaries in the series, Mutant Drake. Appearance Infinite Darkness soldiers consist of various individuals, mainly male, who wear grey armor with sleeves underneath colored brown. They also wear black gloves as well as black knee pads, belts and helmets while the face plate of the helmet is painted grey. Powers and Abilities While they have dormant Nanogenes, rendering them without special powers, they do posess technology and weapons that can harm and contain Mutants, both Natural-Born and Nanogene-driven. They also have weapons that just harm or even kill regular people. The armor they wear gives them enhanced durability to withstand Mutant attacks as well as deflect gunfire. History While the origin of the Infinite Darkness is cryptid, their status was somewhat new after Blake's attacks on New York were intrepretrated as the Vigilante going rogue. In response to this, General Irons was contacted by the Commissioner for the NYPD to send a taskforce to deal with the Vigilante threat. While Irons worked with Agent Sixty-Six for the most part as well as trusted him more, he did work out a special arrangement with the Infinite Darkness group which worked with both of them to capture or take down the Vigilante which ended unsuccessfully. After their recovery and for the next year, the Infinite Darkness grew and expanded across the nation, setting up facilities for Mutant capture and processing as well as weapon holding. A group of them then moved in on a New Jersey camp but came across the Vigilante once again. However, because of him, they came across a hidden city of Mutants and begun taking them away and reducing their population. With the help of one of the residents of the city, the Vigilante was able to defeat the Infinite Darkness group which retreated with the Mutants they already captured while the soldiers that were left behind were taken into custody. The Infinite Darkness soldiers that escaped Secret City with some of its Mutant residents, proceeded to place them in confinement at a Mutant-holding facility in Montana. Afterwards, they continued doing rounds across the nation, hunting down and collecting Mutants for reasons that their higher-ups haven't deliverged in them. During one round, they collected Fionna, who purposely had herself captured in order to find their facility and free her fellow Mutants. While on the same round, they chased a Natural-Born Mutant in The Badlands, attempting to capture him but were stopped by the Vigilante and his associate. They retreated from the attack, leaving behind their collected Mutants and went back to their facilities. Both the Vigilante and Fionna worked together to inflitrate the Infinite Darkness facility in the Gates of the Mountains to free the already captured Mutants while Leviathan and Kate Wilson worked together to inflitrate the Infinite Darkness weapons facility in Boise for information. While the Vigilante's mission was sucessfully, Leviathan's was not and led to the capture of Kate. After working together with Leviathan, the Vigilante stopped the Infinite Darkness at their weapons facility and rescued Kate before the soldier in charge blew himself up along with the facility to prevent their information getting out. With both facilities blown up, their Mutants and weapons out of their hands, the Infinite Darkness have not been heard from ever since. Objective The objective for the Infinite Darkness group was originally to just perform convert operations involving Mutants however they've grown into a more than capable organisation more focused on Mutant operations. Appearances Mutant Drake *Manhunt (First Appearance) *The Other Kind *Relationships Trivia *While the Infinite Darkness work with the Government, they are not officially with the Government and are actually a sub-division that don't follow the same protocols and regulations. In fact, if their operations were to come out into the open, the Infinite Darkness would be treated seperate and take reponsibility for their actions while the Government would remain as they were with their hands clean. *The Infinite Darkness was considered to appear in Mutant Drake: The Game but ultimately won't appear in it. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Villain Groups Category:Mutant Drake Category:Mutant Drake Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:User:Brandon 10